The Angel I Love
by 09262003
Summary: This is the story of when Nico and Percy meet, quickly falling in love and spending life together. Great summary right? (Sarcasm)
1. 1 Meeting the Angel

Hi guys this is my 2nd fanfic and I hope you guys enjoy. Don't like? Don't read. If you have a problem with homosexual couples/ marriage then you probably don't want to read this, therefore don't, and don't leave hate comments. Thanks to the few people who keep reading my chapter even though I haven't updated in like 2 months, I'm trying trust me.

 **Percy POV**

I woke up with my head spinning and waves of pain going through my chest and stomach. I forced air in and out and commanded my body to listen. I slowly got up from the ground and looked into the tiny mirror hung up on my door. I had a black eye and dried blood was splattered on my forehead. I sighed then walked to the bathroom to wash up.

 _It's the first day of school, and I'm going to look like I was in a fight._ Well, it wasn't a fight, it was more like me staying as calm and still as possible as Gabe, my step father, beat me, once again. I learned from the past, if I fight back, the punishment was worse, so I was usually careful with what I say and do when he was angry. I quickly took a shower, being careful not to press too hard on my chest. When I was finally done in the bathroom, I quickly got dressed into a loose unbottuned blue shirt, with a white t-shirt under, and black jeans. I slowly walked into the kitchen and saw my mom, Sally, and Gabe sitting down already eating. My mom looked up to me and pain flashed across her face. "What happened? Are you okay?" she hopped from her seat to look at my eye. "I'm fine mom, just another wrestling accident with Grover." I murmured then glanced to Gabe, he had a smug smile. "I gotta go." I kissed Sally on her forehead then left. I started to walk down the stairs and my phone rang. I picked it up to hear Jason's voice. "Hey my cousin Nico is coming, he doesn't talk much. Help me show him around please. Bye." He hung up.

 **BREAK**

"Hey! Over here Perc!" Grover yelled to me across the parking lot. I smiled and made my way over to my group of friends, Annabeth, Grover, Jason, Leo, and Piper. There was a another boy there too, he wore a white t-shirt, with a black aviator jacket over it, and black jeans. He was about 6 inches shorter then my 6'5 height. "Hey guys." I nodded in Nico's direction and held out my hand. "I'm Percy, nice to meet you." I smiled as he stuck his hand out and shook mine. His hands were cold and soft. He nodded towards me and the corners of his lips twitched. "Percy, your eye. what happened?" Jason asked, concern lacing his words. I scratched the back of my neck. "Gabe." was my short reply. They all knew about Gabe except Nico, but I already trusted him. Annabeth looked upset, "Why?" she forced out her gritted teeth. "I didn't clean the dishes." I muttered and looked at the floor.

"I'm going to kill him..." Jason muttered grinding his teeth. I shook my head, "I'm fine, let's go show Nico around." I suggested. Nico stared at me with concern but followed me as I turned around and started to walk.

It turned out that Nico was in all my classes, so was Jason and Leo. All of us had the same homeroom together. I walked in and went straight to my seat, My friends quickly filled the seats around me. I stared straight and just thought about things, like what if Gabe died? How would we get our money? What if we had to move? I continued thinking until someone lightly punched my chest. I winced, "Ow." I muttered and looked back to my friends. "Sorry," Leo muttered, "I was trying to get your attention." I nodded and tried to join the conversation. "Jason, can I go over to your house today?" I asked him with hope that I could stay away from Gabe for awhile. He quickly nodded and smiled. I smiled back and looked straight again.

A few girls walked into the classroom, looking at me and Jason, then sat down. After a few minutes a girl with bright, red, frizzy hair walked up to me, and sat on my lap, leaning against me. I gasped as her hard back came into contact with my chest. "What are you doing?" I forced the words out my grinding teeth.

"Nothing, just taking a seat. So... wanna be my boyfriend? Your so cute! As long as you cover your eye." I shook my head, "No, get off me." I lightly pushed her off me and turned back to my friends. The red head quickly sat in front of me, "I'm Rachael, and you're my boyfriend now, pick me up at 6:00, I want to go to the movies." she handed me a paper with her address and number. "No thanks," I said calmly and Jason smirked at me, "I don't date girls." I turned back to Jason and smiled, trying not to laugh. Rachael suddenly stood up,"Ewww... You're a fag." I laughed and stood up, looking down at her. Fear flashed in her eyes and she slowly backed up running back to her friends.

I sat back down and put my head down on the desk. "You okay?" an unfamiliar voice asked. I looked up and saw everybody staring at Nico. "Yo... Percy you just got Nico to talk... whooaaa.." Jason muttered. I looked to Nico, "I'm fine." I answered confused. "Good." Nico's angelic voice spoke. I smiled at him and his lips twitched again, almost like he wanted to smile but he couldn't. Everybody stared in shock at Nico then they started smiling and laughing.

 **So guys how was this chapter? Please review thanks.**

BREAK


	2. Authors note

Authors note-

I am so sorry that i haven't been updating! I don't have access to a computer a lot. I plan on editing and updating all of my stories very soon! Thanks for the support and reviews it really does mean lot to me. I should be updating a few times a month now. If you guys have any comments or suggestions please tell me so I can improve my writing. If you read my stories you know I make a lot of writing errors and I plan on editing and fixing that. Thanks guy, and I hope you like my stories.


End file.
